Sur ce banc
by GredW
Summary: Ficlet sur le thème "Jardin secret". Ma première tentative sur le fandom. J'y mets en scène le journal de Ianto Jones, son jardin secret. Références à l'épisode 1x04 mais aussi à quelques évènements de la saison 2. Présence de IantoLisa et JackIanto.


**Titre :** Sur ce banc  
**Perso/Pairings :** Ianto Jones, Ianto/Lisa et Ianto/Jack  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic écrite sur le fandom, sur le thème "Jardin secret". Je viens juste de rencontrer Ianto et ses compagnons de Torchwood, j'espère ne dénaturer personne.  
**SPOILERS** : 1x04 "Cyberwoman" et quelques vagues références à la saison 2.

* * *

Ianto se servit du café. Il aimait cette heure de la matinée. Personne n'était arrivé, Jack n'était pas encore sorti de son bureau, le réceptionniste avait encore une bonne demie-heure de tranquillité avant que ne débarquent les autres. Un peu avant, il irait, bien sûr, préparer les boissons préférées de tout le monde… sauf peut-être celle de Owen. Ce dernier appréciait peu que le jeune homme lui laisse sa tasse de café crème sur son bureau alors qu'il ne pouvait plus en boire. Cela amusait toujours grandement le gallois.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, profitant de ce calme avant cette tempête qu'était une journée de travail à Torchwood. Il jeta un œil à son journal, puis, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il y écrivait tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, racontant ses journées avec l'équipe, ce qu'ils trouvaient durant leurs fouilles ou leurs aventures. Il aimait analyser les relations entre eux, leurs coucheries et leurs disputes.

Il ne se rappelait plus quand il avait commencé à écrire dans un journal. Il était alors un enfant. C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert un premier cahier, simple, comme ceux qu'il utilisait à l'école. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il en ferait, ne comprenant pas vraiment le but d'un journal intime, elle avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu que, justement, elle ne le savait pas ! Pour elle, chacun avait son jardin secret et avait le droit d'y cultiver ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'avait laissé sur ses paroles qui semblaient complètement incongrues au petit garçon et ils n'en avaient jamais plus rediscuté.

Pendant longtemps, le cahier n'avait pas servi. Oh, Ianto avait bien utilisé quelques pages pour dessiner, griffonner des messages à ses amis ou faire des avions en papier. Mais il n'était pas une fille ! Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter ses journées et quel effet cela lui avait fait d'embrasser Agatha, sa voisine.

Pourtant, cette idée de jardin ne le quittait pas. Il en rêvait même quelquefois. Quand il lui arrivait quelque chose, cet accident de vélo, cet homme qui l'avait suivi un soir en revenant de l'école, les baisers d'Agatha derrière l'arbre dans la cour du collège, ses pensées intrigantes quand il voyait les magazines spéciaux que ramenaient ses camarades… Et, très vite, il avait appris à se promener dans les allées de son jardin, reléguant dans la partie la plus sauvage, celle qu'il n'aimait pas visiter, ses secrets les plus douloureux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait vite fini le petit cahier.

Sans rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à sa mère qui ne lui en avait pourtant plus parlé, il avait acheté un autre cahier.

Depuis, son jardin avait grandi, certains plants y avaient crû. Lisa y avait été la plus belle fleur, embaumant les lieux quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il avait cru qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais d'autres personnes qui feraient autant battre son cœur. Il pensait que cela durerait pour toujours. Et puis, Torchwood Un avait été attaqué.

Il avait refusé d'abandonner Lisa et elle était revenue dans son jardin. Mais, au lieu d'être exhibée dans la partie la plus belle, il l'avait cachée, retenue dans cette section sauvage, honteuse. Il n'avait jamais broyé autant de noir qu'à ce moment-là. Même se réfugier auprès de ce qu'il chérissait avant était entaché par ce qui était dissimulé aux yeux de ses collègues. Il écrivait de moins en moins. Il allait la voir, espérant, sans pourtant y croire. Il remarquait bien que celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait, avait disparu. Mais il ne voulait pourtant pas la laisser partir complètement. Au fil des pages, il se voyait dépérir.

Et puis… Torchwood l'avait tuée.

Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Et pourtant…

Il avait retrouvé son refuge, d'abord difficilement, se sentant étranger à son propre jardin. Petit à petit, il avait fait face. Jusqu'à remarquer cet intrus, celui qui avait dû trouver une porte dérobée et qui avait décidé d'envahir son territoire.

Il ne voulait pas de Jack là où, avant, il retrouvait Lisa. Ce banc sur lequel ils parlaient d'avenir, d'enfants, de petite maison en banlieue, de retraite paisible. Surtout qu'avec Harkness, rien de tout cela n'était possible. Il l'avait combattu, refusant d'abord de le laisser rester, essayant de le faire sortir.

Cependant, Jack ne s'était pas laissé faire. Oh, il avait été patient, attendant, rôdant autour de la palissade que Ianto avait construite. Mais il avançait, lentement, planche par planche, sans jamais faiblir. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à replanter les souvenirs de Lisa, à leur retrouver une place de choix près de leur banc.

En noircissant les pages de son journal, Jones avait compris. Le capitaine Jack ne s'était jamais imposé, n'avait jamais violé son espace. C'était lui-même qui l'avait laissé entrer. Il avait tellement besoin d'être sauvé. Jack l'avait laissé faire, ne désirant que l'aider, sans pourtant empiéter sur ses secrets. L'homme avait tellement de zones d'ombre dans sa longue vie qu'il ne s'offusquait pas des périodes d'introspection du plus jeune.

Un bruit fit sursauter le réceptionniste. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau de son amant et sourit. L'homme le fixait, sérieux. Ianto savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa puis lui lança un sourire moqueur, avant de se diriger vers sa petite « cuisine ». Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils du Capitaine mais l'imaginer l'amusa grandement. Il rangea son journal dans son sac à dos et se concentra sur les cafés à préparer. Ou, tout du moins, il essaya. Jack l'avait rattrapé et retourné. Le baiser qui suivit était tellement passionné et possessif qu'il sut que Gwen et Tosh attendraient leurs boissons.


End file.
